A Werewolve's Tale
by SharkSharp567
Summary: When Brianna,a silent girl,moves to Forks,Washington and meets her long time friend,Kristen,her mysterious boyfriend Edward and her sexy friend Jacob,her life becomes...interesting. my first fanfic! R&R! Jacob&OC Edward&OC Rated T for safty. Bella isnt in
1. Prologe

_**A Werewolf's Tale**_

**Hey guys! My first fanfic! Hope you like it!**

_This story is about a girl named Brianna L. Willowsnap. She is very shy and rarely speakes unless she is spoken to first. She lived in a small cottage in the woods in Trenton, New Jersey with her mother, Jackie L. Willowsnap, (her maiden name was Mocka) her father William "Billy" A. Willowsnap and her little brother, Jack W. Willowsnap. She has only one friend, Kristen N. Katt. She was 3 years older then Brianna who she called Bri _**(A/N: Not the Bree from the actual movie)**_ or Bri-Bri for short. Brianna was born on May 7__th__ 1991 while Kristen's birthday is April 2__nd__ 1988 At age 11, Kristen moved away with her father. At age 12 Brianna's mother died when someone came in while Brianna was at school and when her father was hunting and attacked her for unknown reasons. Brianna locked herself in her room for 3 days before she was forcefully dragged out by her father, her little brother and several policemen. But in the days that she was confounded in her room, she mentally swore she would seek justice against the person who murdered her mother…_

_"Mommy..."_

_"He will_ _pay..."_

_"With his **LIFE**!"_

**R&R I will make another chapter because this would be a sucky story if I didn't! I do not own any thing except Brianna, Kristen and their family and the guy that killed her mother...who's name I shall not revile...YET! Why? Because i'm a jerk! *laphs evily***


	2. Heading To A Boring,New Life or will it?

**HEY GUYS! Sorry 4 not updating! So anyway on with the story!**

Brianna was riding in the front of the white pickup truck with her dad. Her little brother, Jack (age 8), sat near the right side window in the back of the white motor vehicle, starring tiredly out its window, when they drove into the cold, cloudy town of Forks, Washington. Her 41 year old father couldn't take the painful memories that their old cottage had in Trenton, New Jersey. From her mother's death to her nearly starving and locking herself in her room for 3 days out of depuration, her father couldn't take it and arranged for her family to go to the farthest point he could think of that was still in the U.S.A. **(A/N: No offense to other countries, it's just that the story takes place in Forks, Washington so…yeah…sorry!)** and thus, the idea of Forks, Washington was born.

Brianna was a lot like her mother; she had her mother's dark brown hair color but hers is curly, unlike her mother's strait hair (which she would always want). She has her mother's kind hearted attitude. But there was one thing that they didn't share in personality: anger issues. Her mother never got mad at anyone and always forgave, However Brianna wasn't as lucky to get that trait. She did get ability to control her anger and not lash it out on anyone but when you do something really bad, (like make fun of Kristen, her, and her family) and she can't hold her tongue anymore, she would unleash heck. That was something she got from her dad, besides his dark brown eyes and light tan skin. She is very small, only 5" 1, which is something that she isn't proud of and sometimes curses herself for getting that trait and her mother for being so short. Her mother taught her not to speak unless spoken to, but when she was around Kristen or her family, she would speak her mind, even if it was really embarrassing. This is one of the moments of this happening.

Brianna hated the idea of moving away from the house and state where she was born, (Seriously! Her mom woke up in the middle of the night when Brianna was still in her stomach and had to give birth to her right away with no chance for her to go to the hospital, with only her father there to help her give birth to their young, brown haired daughter) raised, and met her first friend in. Sure she had a lot of depressing memories there but that place had a lot more happy memories, including meeting her first and only friend, Kristen, who moved somewhere and didn't even tell her anything about her moving or where she was moving to, just a last minute warning and a goodbye. (Yeah GREAT MEMORY!)

"Dad, I don't want to go to stupid, gloomy Forks! I want to go home!" Brianna wined to her father, who was driving. "Brianna, I know your upset but look on the bright side…" After "bright side," Brianna instantly tuned her father out. 'Ugg, here comes the *Make New Friends* and *A Fresh Start* speech that you always see on television.' Brianna thought as they approached a big green sign with white letters that said, Welcome to Forks! "More like welcome to the most boring place on Earth." Brianna muttered under her breath as the sign passed over them. Her father sighed but didn't say anything. 'I wonder if Jack's as bored as I am.' She wondered. She turned around the best she could without strangling herself on her seatbelt. Jack, with his bright brown hair getting all electrified by the seat, was sleeping ever so soundly. 'Aw… he looked so cute like that.' She thought. She chuckled when he said drowsily in his sleep, "No Santa! The Easter Bunny gave ME that chocolate bunny! Go eat your cookies!" She chuckled. 'Kids and their over active imaginations' Brianna said while chuckling to herself. She turned back around and yawned. 'Maybe moving here won't be so bad after all...' she thought as, she too, drifted into deep sleep…

Her life will not be boring…

But dangerous…

Because Brianna just crossed the line…

To a place that will change her whole prospective of

Life,

Love,

And _**DEATH!**_

**Well that's it… FOR NOW! **

**WHATS GONNA HAPPPEN NEXT?  
**

**IS SOMETHING MORE DANGEROUS THEN A FEW STORMS AND SHOWERS IN FORKS?  
**

**AND WHY THE HECK AM I ASKING YOU THESE QUESTIONS?**

…

**AND WHY AM I YELLING? **

***people* HOW ARE WE SOPPOSE TO KNOW?**

***me* EGSACTLY! LET'S KEEP IT THAT WAY!  
BY!**

***people* STOP YELLING!**

***me* sorry!**


End file.
